


Nothing lasts forever.

by orphan_account



Category: Calamity Mod
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm not sure if this should be a one shot or no, M/M, More Relationships to be added, This will give you the big sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Catastrophe had survived instead of merely Calamitas?
Relationships: Calamitas & Catastrophe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nothing lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or no, so uh yeah.

Calamitas stared at the ruined state of her home, blinking her eyes as she tried to deny what was present before her.

Her mouth was agape, all the light in her eyes when she had headed out this morning has been sucked right out of her soul.

All that remained in her blood red orbs were the reflection of a burning, crippled house.

_No, this can't be._

_I know it can't be._

The young mage barely had any time to react before the cruel reality had dragged her down to her knees. Her hands had met with the rough ground beneath, clamping on the sharp stones and hard soil.

_It's so sudden_

_Everything had happened all of a sudden._

Fresh tears had pricked Calamitas's eyes, she barely held back the tears welling up her eyes as she cursed herself for heading out earlier this morning.

Her hands ached from the stones she'd grasped in her palm, but it didn't even seem to faze her.

_T_ _his isn't the time for this._

_I can't afford to be weak right now_

Calamitas shakes her head, letting go of the soil she had grasped. Blood had seeped out her hands from the sheer force she'd tightened on the ground. But she wasn't in a state of mind to care about such trivial matters.

The mage pushed herself up from the prickly ground, hissing out a slight tinge of pain.

She stood on uneven weight, pausing for a moment before taking a hesitant step into her house, past the splintered glass and furniture.

The white haired girl bit on bottom lip, hard.

The smell of burning wood enters her nose, smoke and ash had drifted about, tinting the atmosphere an orange-ish red.

Calamitas knew her parents and siblings were tremendously skilled mages, they _knew_ how to fend for themselves, they _had_ to be alright.

Yet,

These anxious thoughts can't seem to leave her alone.

_Please be okay, please be okay._

"Please be okay-"

Calamitas whimpered, with a slight crack in her tone.

The young mage clamped her fists, her nails had dug straight into her palms as a churning, bitter sensation bites her tongue.

Calamitas locked her eyes at the ground as her heavy footsteps thumped on the boarded floor.

She could only wish that she doesn't see a pool of red.

The air was getting thinner by the minute.

It felt suffocating, as if her throat twisted and knotted itself over and over again.

The brimstone mage found her feet trembling,

 _No_ ,

_Not just that_

Her whole body was shaking.

___________________________________

Memories of her childhood had only seemed to weigh her down in this situation.

All the smiles they had.

All the clumsy moments where Cataclysm had broken their windows multiple during training.

All the warm sunlight that her and her siblings used to bask in.

All the useless bickering her parents had in the living room.

All the times where Catastrophe and her would grow dayblooms in the backyard.

_Oh,_

_How she wished today could be one of these days._

_____________________________________

Was it rage? Was it pain? Was it devastation?

All rationality had ceased in the young mage's mind when a pool of dark, red liquid travelling from the ceiling had flowed towards the ground.

The scent of death and the metallic taste of blood fills her tongue. Calamitas wanted to clutch fo her stomach and litter out her own guts.

_Plop_

_Plop_

Calamitas stared, rooted to the floorboard.

_Plop_

_Plop_

She did not move, or speak.

Slowly, her eyes begun to travel towards the ceiling.

A blur of a corpse had revealed itself.

_Plop_

_Plop_

Calamitas's irises shrunk as she bit back a bloodcurdling scream,

Iron nails harshly hammered into their flesh and skin, piercing through into the wooden beam.

Cuts and bruises on their once elegant and pretty faces, skin harshly torn off their foreheads, revealing the red flesh beneath their skin.

The velvet red mage retreated, heavy steps thumped on the floorboards as she took reckless steps behind.

It was an uncalculated movement, as if her head lacked the rationality to think clearly.

Calamitas fell on to the floor with a loud thud, and the pain of the fall doesn't even fathom.

The mage claws her head, shaking incomprehensibly.

There were only _three_ corpses.

 _Cat,_ Calamitas thinks as anxiety boils within the very depths of her mind. Her heart was beating against her chest, faster than it ever had before.

_Catastrophe._

She thinks again.

"That's the witch's daughter!"

Calamitas's chain of thought was crudely cut off by a yell.

Slowly, the young mage turned her head towards the mob behind her.

If the look in her eye could kill,

Everyone before her would burn amidst the hellfire.

Her eyes glowed bloodshot, with a promise of violence.

Calamitas's self restraint is on the verge breaking point, she clenched her teeth with such force part of her tooth could be chipped off.

_"Witches don't have feelings! Don't let yourself be fooled by these fiends!"_

The crowd had raised their weapons high, hanging them in the air as they yelled their lungs out.

"Get her!"

"Burn her alive!"

The man who was leading the group raised his spear with an arm, jabbing an accusing finger at the mage who'd done nothing astray in her life, one who'd only wished to remain in her blissful paradise with her _dearest,_

_dearest,_

Family.

___________________________________

Calamitas has had enough.

Something in her had snapped, as if a wraith spirit had took control over her soulless husk.

Her face had resembled a puppet devoid of any life, she wanted to yell, to scream in anguish at her loss.

Yet she found those words stuck at her throat, suffocating her, and choking her from the inside.

_Those who did this will pay with blood_

_Those who did this_ _must_ _pay_

The mage gritted her teeth together, raising an arm up high into the air.

"ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!"

A vortex of brimstone and hellfire had channelled within her palms.

It was an impact so great the mob had found their feet swept off the ground, pulling them _closer_ towards their gruelling demise.

Blood curdling screams had filled the broken down shack, drowning out the crisps of wood and ash.

Just then,

 _"_ _Calamitas_ _! Please-"_

 _S_ _o_ mething, _no_ \- someone had finally got through to her.

The girl hadn't wasted a second.

 _That_ _voice_ -

It's one she could never, ever, mistake.

The red mage was certain.

That voice behind her could only be her closest sibling,

" _CAT-"_

The girl choked out within sobs.

Calamitas didn't spare a moment before collapsing within Catastrophe's arms, enrapturing him into a tight hug.

Calamitas knows it wasn't the time for this, she knew her parents would've wanted her to remain strong in this situation, not bawling her eyes out at her sole surviving family member.


End file.
